DeTemmienation alternate ending
by pkkkkkkkkkkkk
Summary: An alternate ending for DeTemmienation. I recommend you it before reading this. Rated t for cussing and violence.
"I say we do it"

"Are you crazy?!" Corey screeched in disbelief at the girl sitting on his bed. Anna sighed and threw his pillow at him.

"No and I'm serious, we should do it tonight."

"Anna you know the woods are dangerous, this is a bad idea." Corey said stiffly as he sat next to her.

"Oh come on, you know those stories are just old wives tales. Anyways aren't you curious?"

"Then why do the adults refuse to let anyone in? They wouldn't do that unless there really was something dangerous in those woods."

The woods have always been a mystery. Absolutely nobody was allowed to enter and nobody would say why. Honestly it got on Anna's nerves. She knew every square inch of their town and area surrounding it except for the woods. The fact that nobody would talk about it only made it worse, she wanted to know. Corey couldn't care less, people said they were dangerous and that was that. Who would want to risk it? Anna did apparently.

"Because their hiding something! Think about it, why else would they want people to stay away so badly?" She said excitedly.

"To keep people from getting hurt! We should just leave it alone." He snapped.

"Where's your sense of adventure? Think about it, there could be buried treasure out there!"

"Then they can keep it! I'm not going and that's final!" Corey stood and gave her a look similar to a stern parent. Anna matched his look with a glare of her own.

"It doesn't matter; I'm still going to go with or without you."

"Wait, what?" Was the only thing Corey could say as Anna jumped off the bed and rushed out of his room. It only took a second before Corey tore after her. She was already out the door when he reached the first floor. He slammed open the door and saw her sprinting towards the edge of the town. He took off after her as quick as he could. Corey was taller than her and had longer legs, but he couldn't catch up to her, she had had too big of a head start.

Anna made it all the way to the woods and disappeared into the darkness. Corey paused outside the menacing forest. It always had that off-putting feeling, like someone was watching you. Corey looked up at the sky; it would be getting dark soon. He had to go in and get her back; there was no way he was going to leave her there at night. He plunged straight into to the forest calling Anna's name.

The darkness swallowed Corey leaving no trace that two people had entered its depths.

"Anna. Come out, please!?" Corey cried out. He had been searching for at least an hour and the sun had gone down a few minutes ago. Corey heard a faint calling of his name before it was covered up by the trembling of branches overhead. He needed no further prompting before he began sprinting towards where he had heard his name.

As he ran the clacking of the branches grew louder as he got closer and closer to Anna. He could see her standing trembling in the middle of a clearing.

"COREY," she screamed when she noticed him nearing her. "WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Her warning came a second to late as white bodies leaped from the trees trampling him into the ground.

Wherever fur met skin red blisters sprung up itching like crazy. As he was pummeled by the strange creatures as they streamed past him his ears were blasted by a barrage of noise. As the stampede subsided Corey stood with ringing only to see his friend being dragged away by the tide of the strange creatures.

"ANNA!" Corey screamed his friends name as he raced towards the flow of white bodies. One of the creatures noticed his pursuit and stopped separating themselves from the rest of the group.

"hOI, i'M TEMmiE!" the small creature screeched as it promptly leapt at Corey's face, slowing his progress and causing red welts to appear on his face. He screamed in pain as the Temmie started to run back to the group, only to be kicked into a tree and haveing a pear drop on his head by Corey who was still scratching his face before he realized that they were getting away."NO! He started to run where they were going and stopped because he heard someone ask "where am I?" he ran towards the voice and stopped to notice he was backtracking. He turned around and got ready to run back to where he was only to be stopped by the same voice only this time it was clear. Almost as if he was near Corey. Corey shrugged it off as he couldn't see anything he started to turn around again until he heard the voice say "shit! Did I become one of those temmie things?!" that caused Corey to stop and look down to see the same temmie the scratched his face earlier. "Hi. Now please don't panic they'll hear you! And I'm already panicking enough!" the temmie said. "Who are you?" Corey asked.

"I'm Dakota." the temmie said. Corey's eyes widened. "your Corey?! Dude you went missing 2 months ago!" Corey said. Dakota was about to answer when Corey hugged him. "your parents and I were worried about you. Wait." Corey checked himself to see there were no welts on him. "how?" Corey asked. I don't know what you're talking about but we need to get you out of here! Why did you come into the forest anyway:" Dakota asked. "my sister came in here and was just taken away by those temmies!" Dakotas eyes widened with horror. "Then what are we doing just standing here?! Your Sister is going to get turned into one of those things! They started running. They got to a clearing with a ring of temmies and Anna standing in the middle. Corey was about to go in there and save her but Dakota stopped him. "Dude I have to go in there. If they see you they will quickly bite her starting the transformation and then get you! I have a plan." they were about to talk about the plan until tem the leader stepped out of the ring. "shit! It's about to happen iv got to get in there!" Dakota then ran into the clearing and jumped. "you look a little weird. We'll fix tha-" that's all tem could say before getting her face kicked in by Dakota. She got up to try and fight back. But was stopped by a pear dropping on her head and then a coconut. And then a pile of coconuts she told out of the pile eyes wide open and not moving. Tem had died. All of a sudden all of the temmies and Dakota started to float up sparkles around them. A bright light covered up everything . The light faded away and... The temmies and Dakota were still the way they were before they started floating. "Well. That was anticlimactic." all the other temmies didn't say anything because they were too busy FREAKING OUT. They were back to normal. Well other than the the fac that they were still temmies. Corey and Anna shrugged and picked up the temmies and Dakota and brought them home the end.

Jk. Not yet! Meanwhile back at the clearing.

"huh! What the?! How am I still alive?! Tem asked. She then smirked at seeing a second chance. And ran into the shadows.

THE END?


End file.
